This mentorship program is designed to increase the pool of exceptional individuals interested in pursuing a career in the biomedical sciences. Disadvantaged high school students are recruited from all the schools in the Richmond, Virginia metropolitan area. They are selected on the basis of grates, letters of recommendation, and expressed personal interest as stated in essays. K-12 teachers and teachers-in training are recruited from the same geographical area and are selected on the basis of expressed interest, letters of recommendation, and personal interviews. All trainees participate in a ten week summer research program under the supervision of a diverse multi-disciplinary group of biomedical scientists. This experience includes both oral and written research presentations. The high school students are required to keep a daily journal of their experiences in the laboratory. In addition, all participants attend weekly seminars focusing on various topics of research or careers in science. Finally, the students are provided the opportunity to broaden their knowledge of biomedical research throughout the academic school year by attending research seminars, participating in Saturday morning science programs, attending the "minimed school", and participating in regional and state science competitions. Each participant is assigned to a mentor who will serve as a guide and advisor. The mentors are available to advise the students after high school and college graduation. Each of the K-12 teachers and teachers-in training will meet weekly with 3 or 4 of the students during which time they discuss each other's research. In addition, the teachers are expected to share their experience and knowledge of biomedical research to their classrooms. They are provided resources and advise in preparing lesson plans and laboratory experiments for use in their schools. We follow the students through high school, college and hopefully graduate or professional school.